First Christmas Without Him
by FallenStar08
Summary: The team, especially Spike, aren't feeling too joyous this Christmas, mainly becuase it's their first Christmas without Lou. Spike centric. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Here's just a little Christmas one-shot I wrote. It's mainly Spike and Leah centric( not about a relationship though!), except the whole team is also involved. Sooo...yeah....I hope you guys enjoy it! Merry Christmas!!**

**Oh yeah, for those of you who read my story, Hunter, I will be updating soon!**

Today was December 25th. Christmas. Yet today, on this usually festive day, 6 of 7 of the members of team 1 sat, not at all festive or happy. Greg leaned back in his chair, his eyes fixated on the ceiling. Ed looked out the windows, onto the snow covered streets of Toronto. Jules was absent mindedly playing with her pony tail, and Sam was staring at his hands. Wordy had his chin in his hand, lightly drumming his fingers on the table. Spike looked the least festive. His eyes had a slightly glazed over look, and he sat in an almost catatonic state, not moving except for the rise and fall of his chest. His mind was elsewhere. Down memory lane, to be exact.  
_-------Flashback--------_  
_December 25th, 2008. The SRU headquarters._

_Even though they had to work on Christmas day, team 1 was still happy. They were happy to be together, even though it meant going out in the bone chilling minus 10 degree Canadian winter. Still they were happy. Ed and Wordy had come in late, because they had to open gifts with their families. Wordy had on a t-shirt that read "World's Best Dad", and Ed had a new tie. There were no calls that day, so the team sat around, eating Timbits, drinking lots of coffee, passing out gifts, laughing and telling stories of Christmases past and present. When their shift ended, with a lot of convincing from Spike, they all went outside and had a snowball fight. It was Wordy, Jules and Sam against Ed, Greg, Spike and Lou. Jules's team was creaming Spike's when Lou suddenly yelled "Every man and woman for themselves!" and proceeded to dump a huge load of snow on to Spike's head. The day ended with team 1 going home an hour after their shift ended, snow covered, cold and laughing._  
_--------End Flashback--------_  
Tears pricked at the back of Spike's eyes. He still missed Lou. Hell, they all did. But he and Lou were the closest, they were practically brothers. It had been 4 months since that fateful day Lou stepped onto that landmine. Spike still hated himself for that day, but with some professional help, he was getting better. Better, and better, until yesterday when Leah joyfully announced "It's Christmas Eve!".  
Spike had now gone into a sad state. People always said it was hardest doing things for the first time without someone-- holidays especially. They were right. It was hard without Lou here.  
Leah came into the room smiling, then stopped.  
"Hey guys, why the long faces? Upset about working Christmas day? she joked.  
Everyone except Spike glanced up at her, with sombre faces.  
Greg was getting ready to say something, but surprisingly, Spike spoke.  
"It's out first Christmas without him." he said, voice wavering.  
Leah didn't need to ask who 'he' was. She knew he was referring to Lou.  
"Spike-- it's hard to do things for the first time, without him. I've felt that way before, and it sucks. But you need to stop being like this." she said.  
Spike looked up at her, quizzically.  
"Would Lou want you to feel like this, at this time of the year?" she asked, a small grin on her face.  
A tear rolled down his cheek. "No. Y-You're right, Leah. Thank you for reminding me."  
Leah looked around at the other members of team 1, to see they also had tears running down her face. She was afraid she might have offended them, but then Jules spoke.

"Remember the time it snowed so much, Lou's car got completely covered in snow? And we had to dig it out? It was sooo hard to find!" she said, laughing and crying at the same time.  
"There was a time Lou decorated the whole break room with red and green lights before everyone came! That was hysterical!" Wordy added.  
"There was the time he bought coffee for the whole team." Ed said.  
"I remember when he bought me a ginger bread snowman because I wasn't feeling good." Sam laughed.  
Then Spike spoke. "Hey guys.....remember last year?" was all he said before he and his friend burst into hysterical laughter.  
"What happened last year?" Leah asked.  
Jules wiped tears that were now laughter from her eyes. "Well.......let's just say it involved us working the Christmas shift, Timmies and an epic snowball fight."  
Ed began to tell the tale again, and by the time he was finished, everyone, including Leah, was laughing.  
Greg noticed their shift was over. "Well guys and girls, our shift is over. You can all go home, and snuggle up by the fireplace." he said.  
Spike's eyes suddenly lit up. "Can we have a snowball fight again?" he asked excitedly.  
Greg rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes, Spike. We can."  
Smiling, Spike and the team headed off to their locked rooms to get their coats.  
As Leah passed by him, he grabbed her arm.  
"Hey Leah.....thanks. For what you said.

She smiled. "You're welcome. Now come on, and get your coat on! We've got a snowball fight to attend to!"

As they walked to their separate change rooms, Spike felt a warm feeling in his heart. This is what Lou would want him to feel like.

**Merry Christmas, and please review!!^^**

**~Sara**


End file.
